Console variables
The World of Warcraft game client stores all of its configuration in the so-called Console Variables (CVars). These variables affect many aspects of the game, such as the graphics engine, the interface and the sound system. There are several ways of setting the configuration variables: * Config.wtf - The World of Warcraft directory contains a Config.wtf file in the WTF folder, which provides settings mostly relevant to game startup, such as gxResolution for the screen resolution to use and locale for the language. * /console command - Settings can be changed in-game using the /console command, which uses the same syntax as the file Config.wtf described above. Any modifications done using this command will be saved to this file. * SetCVar API command - for changing settings using addons The syntax for the first two ways of changing a variable is: SET variableName "value" : Manually changing a CVar may permanently override the settings made on the in-game configuration menu. For example, having cameraDistanceMax set in the file Config.wtf renders the "Max Camera Distance" slider useless. You will have to quit the game and manually remove the CVar line from the file. List of CVars This is a categorized list of console variables, along with a short explanation for each CVar. The list is not complete; for a complete list, see Console variables/Complete list. Startup These are general variables that are only relevant for starting the game (or which are only read during startup). :accountName - Saved account name for login screen :checkAddonVersion - Disable loading of out-of-date addons :expansionMovie - Display Burning Crusade intro at startup (This variable is reset to 0 after the video has been shown) :lastCharacterIndex - Number of last character that was used for logging in (initial selection for character screen) :locale - Game language code (e.g. "enGB", "enUS", "deDE", "frFR" ...) :movie - Display intro movie at startup (doesn't work in Burning Crusade game client) :movieSubtitle - Display subtitles for intro movies :readContest - Whether the user has accepted the PTR contest rules :readEULA - Whether the user has accepted the EULA :readScanning - Whether the user has accepted the system scanning terms :readTOS - Whether the user has accepted the Terms of Use :realmList - Realm list server to use (e.g. "eu.logon.worldofwarcraft.com") :realmName - Name of most recently used realm (displayed in the lower right corner) :showToolsUI - Enable the WoW Launcher Camera :cameraBobbing :cameraBobbingFrequency :cameraBobbingLRAmplitude :cameraBobbingSmoothSpeed :cameraBobbingUDAmplitude :cameraCustomViewSmoothing :cameraDistanceMax :cameraDistanceMaxFactor :cameraDistanceMoveSpeed :cameraDistanceSmoothSpeed - Default is 10. Possible values 1-100. Changes speed at which you scroll-wheel zoom in/out. :cameraDive - Default is 1. :cameraFlyingMountHeightSmoothSpeed :cameraFoVSmoothSpeed :cameraGroundSmoothSpeed :cameraHeightIgnoreStandState :cameraHeightSmoothSpeed :cameraPitchMoveSpeed :cameraPitchSmoothSpeed :cameraPitchSmoothMin :cameraPitchSmoothMax :cameraPivot - Default is 1. (no idea what it does) :cameraPivotDXMax :cameraPivotDYMin :camerasmooth :cameraSmoothPitch :cameraSmoothStyle - Default is 0. Possible values 0-2. :cameraSmoothTrackingStyle :cameraSmoothYaw :cameraSmoothTimeMin :cameraSmoothTimeMax :cameraSubmergeFinalPitch :cameraSubmergePitch :cameraSurfacePitch :cameraSurfaceFinalPitch :cameraTargetSmoothSpeed :cameraTerrainTilt :cameraTerrainTiltTimeMin :cameraTerrainTiltTimeMax :cameraView :cameraViewBlendStyle - Default is 1. Possible values 1-2. Camera moves from saved positions smoothly or instantly. :cameraWaterCollision :cameraYawMoveSpeed - Default is 230. Possible values 1-360. Changes the speed at which the camera can spin. :cameraYawSmoothMax :cameraYawSmoothMin :cameraYawSmoothSpeed Controls :assistAttack - Start attacking automatically after using /assist :autoClearAFK - Clear AFK upon movement :autoDismount - Dismount when trying to use an ability :autoDismountFlying - ...even when flying :autoStand - Stand up when trying to use an ability in Patch 2.3 :autoUnshift - Unshift/Unstealth/Leave shadowform when using an ability only usable "unshifted" in Patch 2.3 :AutoInteract - Right-click to move :automoveturnspeedwide - ? :automoveturnspeednarrow - ? :autoRangedCombat - Automatically switch between ranged and meelee attack :autoSelfCast - Automatic self-casting :deselectOnClick - Sticky targetting :Joystick - Enable Joysticks :mouseInvertYaw - Invert left-right mouse motion :mouseInvertPitch - Invert up-down mouse motion :mouseSpeed - Mouse speed :stopAutoAttackOnTargetChange - Stop attacking when switching targets :targetNearestDistance - Tab targetting distance in front of you, default 41, max 50 :targetNearestDistanceRadius - ? Graphics :anisotropic - Anisotropic filtering :baseMip - base level for mip mapping :bspcache - ? :DesktopGamma - Level of desktop gamma (?) :DistCull - ? :doodadAnim - Toggle animated geometry :farclip - Set terrain Draw distance :ffx - Enable all pixel shaders :ffxDeath - Enable full screen death effect :ffxGlow - Enable full screen glow effect :ffxNetherWorld - Enable full screen "nether world" effect, e.g. for a Mage's Invisibility :ffxRectangle - ? :footstepBias - ? :frillDensity - ? :fullAlpha - Enable full alpha on terrain doodads :Gamma - Gamma level :gxApi - Graphics API to use :gxAspect - Preserve aspect ratio for windowed mode :gxColorBits - Color bits :gxCursor - Enable hardware cursors :gxDepthBits - Depth bits :gxFixLag - Smooth mouse cursor :gxMaximize - When using windowed mode, maximize the window :gxMultisample - Enable anti-aliasing (e.g. "4" for 4x multisampling) :gxMultisampleQuality - Quality for anti-aliasing (?) :gxOverride - ? :gxResolution - Screen resolution (e.g. "1280x1024") :gxRefresh - Refresh rate in Hz :gxTripleBuffer - Enable Triple Buffering :gxVSync - Enable VSync :gxWindow - Windowed mode :horizonfarclip - ? :hwDetect - Perform hardware detection for best values :mapObjOverbright - ? :mapObjLightLOD - ? :mapShadows - Toggle map shadows :MaxLights - Maximum number of hardware lights :M2UseZFill - ? :M2UseClipPlanes - ? :M2UseThreads - Use multiple threads :M2UsePixelShaders - Enable pixel shaders for models :M2BatchDoodads - ? :M2UseShaders - Enable vertex shaders for models :M2Faster - Optimization level :M2FasterDebug - ? :UIFaster - UI acceleration level :nearclip - ? :occlusion - Disables rendering of objects that are entirely blocked by other graphics :particleDensity - Particle density :pixelShaders - Enable pixel shaders :PlayerFadeInRate - fade in rate for player mouseover :PlayerFadeOutAlpha - min fade out alpha for player mouseover :PlayerFadeOutRate - fade out rate for player mouseover :shadowBias - ? :shadowLevel - Level of detail for shadow mip maps :shadowLOD - Level of detail for (unit?) shadows :showfootprints - Enable footprints :showsmartrects - ? :SkyCloudLOD - Level of detail for Sky :SmallCull - ? :specular - Enable specular shading :spellEffectLevel - Spell Effect level :SplineOpt - ? :texLodBias - Texture Level of Detail Bias (?) :triangleStrips - ? :trilinear - Enable trilinear filtering :unitDrawDist - Unit draw distance :useWeatherShaders - Enable weather shaders :violenceLevel - Changes the violence level of the game :waterLOD - Level of Detail for water :weatherDensity - Level of weather effects :lod - Level of detail, toggles the level of detail option in the graphics menu Interface :BlockTrades - Block trade requests :ChatBubbles - Enable chat bubbles :ChatBubblesParty - Enable party chat bubbles :CombatDamage - Enable damage display over target :CombatHealing - Enable healing display over target :combatLogOn - Enable combat log (?) :CombatLogPeriodicSpells - Enable periodic spells in combat log (?) :gameTip - ? :guildMemberNotify - Display notification when guild members log in or out :minimapZoom - Minimap zoom level (?) :minimapInsideZoom - ? :ObjectSelectionCircle - Size of the targeting circle ('0' disables) :PetMeleeDamage - Show pet meelee damage :PetSpellDamage - Show pet spell damage :profanityFilter - Enable profanity filter :rotateMinimap - Rotate minimap :secureAbilityToggle - Keeps players from accidentally toggling off by hitting the button more than once in a short (3 sec?) period of time :spamFilter - Enable spam filter :screenshotFormat - Screenshot format :screenshotQuality - Screenshot quality (0-10) :showGameTips - ? :showLootSpam - ? :ShowTargetCastbar - Show your target's cast bar :ShowVKeyCastbar - Show target's cast bar under nameplates :scriptErrors - Show script errors (?) :scriptProfile - ? :statusBarText - Show the Player status bar values as text on top of the normal HP/MP/Energy/Rage bars :UberTooltips - Show "extended" tooltips :uiScale - Interface scale :UnitNameRenderMode - ? :UnitNameNPC - Show NPC names :UnitNameOwn - Show player name :UnitNamePlayer - Show other players' names :UnitNamePlayerGuild - Show guild tags :UnitNamePlayerPVPTitle - Show PvP ranks before player names :useUiScale - Enable interface scaling Sound All volumes are float values from 0.0 to 1.0. :AmbienceVolume - Ambience volume :ChatAmbienceVolume - ? :ChatMusicVolume - ? :ChatSoundVolume - ? :EmoteSounds - ? :EnableAmbience - Enable ambient sounds :EnableGroupSpeech - Enable voice emotes (?) :EnableErrorSpeech - Enable error sounds ("Can't cast that yet!") :EnableMusic - Enable music :EnableSoundWhenGameIsInBG - Enable sound while the game is minimized :FootstepSounds - Enable footstep sounds :MapWaterSounds - Enable water sounds :MasterVolume - Master volume :MasterSoundEffects - ? :MusicVolume - Music volume :SoundBufferSize - Sound buffer size :SoundDriver - Sound driver :SoundInitFlags - Initialization flags for sound system (?) :SoundListenerAtCharacter - Play sounds at character :SoundMemoryCache - Sound system memory cache size :SoundMixer - Sound mixer to use :SoundMixRate - Sound mix rate :SoundNumChannels - Number of sound channels :SoundOutputSystem - Sound system :SoundReverb - ? :SoundRolloffFactor - Sound rolloff factor (?) :SoundUseHardware - Enable hardware acceleration :SoundVolume - Sound volume :SoundZoneMusicNoDelay - ? Unknown It is unknown what these settings do and which category they would belong to. They have not been tested and might be variables for internal/debugging use only. :CombatModeMaxDistance - ? :CombatDeathLogRange - ? :Errors - ? :ErrorLevelMin - ? :ErrorLevelMax - ? :ErrorFilter - ? :heapAllocTracking - ? :PlayerAnim - ? :ShowErrors - ? :TargetAnim - ? :timingTestError - ? :timingMethod - ? Category:Console Variables